


Day 5: Spitting, Pain Kink with Kylo Ren

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dacryphilia, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Use of Safewords, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Heavy Pain Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, light Dacryphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: Everyone always thought Kylo was a simple man.While in some other aspects, he was, indeed. But when it came to the bedroom, oh boy. He was complex. Perhaps the reason why he can't get enough of you, was because you fit him like a glove. What you liked, he also liked. You were a kinky son of a bitch, and so was he. Talk about a perfect match.Maybe it's in his nature, but he was dominant. (Not like you could pin him down anyway.) Kylo likes to show authority, and you liked being put back in your place. And you were stubborn enough to defy his orders when he told you to not leave the ship.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Kudos: 44





	Day 5: Spitting, Pain Kink with Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> sorry late chapter !! here's some kylo filth.
> 
> updates may come late, because i have classes now, and I'm still trying to find a decent schedule. thank you for your understanding !!

"You could've been killed, F/N. Have you gone insane?!" Kylo shouts as soon as the doors of his private quarters close. "But I **didn't** die, did I?" was your only response, and that seemed to tick off your Kylo even more. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kylo yelled. "Look! I can't just sit here while _our_ men die out there!" you shouted back. "When I tell you to stay put, you stay put!" he groaned.

"Oh, what if I don't? What're you gonna do? You're gonna give me a hard spanking?" you teased, and Kylo raises a brow, and when he breaks into a grin, you feel shivers run down your spine.

_"No, baby. You know spankings aren't my thing. But I know what you'd like."_

—

_"You know— ah, fuck— for a tiny bitch like you... nggh— shit, y-you talk too much,"_

Kylo growled as he fucked your mouth. "But I know a way to immediately shut you up," Kylo chuckled, and you groaned, feeling the Force play with your clit. "I've had a bad day already, and you keep—" he pauses, slamming his cock deep in your throat harshly. "—on being a fucking _brat_." he hissed.

"But this is what exactly just you wanted, right?" Kylo growled, and he pulls your head away, his cock slipping out of your lips. He leans down, grabbing your jaw. His thumb forces open your mouth and he spits on your tongue. You had no time to react when he shoves his cock back in, and you could feel it deep in your throat.

"Aah... Fuck!" Kylo hissed, rolling his eyes to the back of his skull. "You like being facefucked, don't you, princess?" Kylo chuckles, yanking on your hair and making you look up at him. "Because you're nothing but my dumb little bitch," Kylo chuckles. "Aren't you?" he grins, forcefully shoving his cock down your mouth. "Oh right. Your mouth's full," Kylo gives off a sinister laugh.

"God, you look so pretty like this," he groaned. "I can't wait to fill your mouth with my cum," Kylo chuckles, forcing his cock down your throat. You could barely breathe, only looking up to your Daddy and do nothing else. He had you completely at his mercy.

"Fuck you," he growled, brutally snapping his hips. Your saliva dribbled down to your exposed chest. Your cunt twitches, feeling invisible fingers playing with that pretty pussy. "I'm gonna fucking cum, and _you're gonna fucking swallow it_ ," Kylo growled. You only whimpered. _He looks so fucking good_. You thought.

Eyes half-lidded, and his face was visibly flustered. "God, I'm gonna fucking cum. You're so fucking beautiful." Kylo moaned, letting himself thrust into your mouth erratically. He grabs your head with both hands, and your eyes rolled back when you felt something flick on you clit. "Yeah? You're such a nasty fucking whore," Kylo growled. "And _I love it_." he chuckled. He rolls his eyes to the back of his skull, a moan tearing its way out from his throat, and his jaw clenches.

Kylo yanks your head forward, his cock slipping in completely in your throat. You feel his cock twitch, and his cum goes spurting out. You feel it in your throat, and you were more than compliant to swallow all of it.

Kylo stays still for a while, trying to regain his breath. He pulls his cock out from your mouth. You swallowed his bittersweet cum, and Kylo yanks your head upwards. "Did you swallow?" he asked, and you nodded frantically. "Good," Kylo says, grabbing your jaw and forcefully opening your mouth open. He spits on your tongue, and you gladly let him. He stares at your lips, then at your eyes, and he leans down, kissing you.

A whine escapes your lips when he breaks off quickly. He grabs your arms, and you get up, just following his lead. He pushes you to the bed, and he hovers over you, continuing your messy kiss. You wrap your arms around him, giving his space between your legs, and Kylo grabs your neck, holding it firm as he kissed you passionately.

—

"No more— Daddy," you cried out, your legs shaking. "You want me to stop, princess?" Kylo growled, his fingers curling up on your walls as the Force played with your clit. You could barely respond, eyes rolled back to the back of your skull as you tugged on your chains. "You're drooling. How fuckin pathetic." Kylo whispered.

"Daddy— H-Haah... Please," you whimpered, gritting your teeth as another almost painful orgasm starts pooling. "Is my princess gonna cum?" Kylo grinned, picking up the pace of his fingers. Your back arches, and you pull on your chains again. "Hurts—! Please!" you sobbed, tears streaking down your mascara-stained cheeks.

"Maybe you should've thought twice before going to the battlefield, hmm?" Kylo says, and you yelped when his free hand slaps your cheek. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy!" you cried out. "You're such a fucking whore," he growled, and you whimpered. "But you're _my_ whore," he whispered. "Open your mouth, princess," he says, and you comply. Kylo stops fingering you as he leans over, spitting on your tongue, and as soon as you had your mouth closed, he was pumping his thick fingers in your cunt again.

"See? You're so eager to let me _spit_ on you. Dirty bitch." Kylo says, and you could only moan in response. "You'll be good, right?" he whispered, and you nod frantically. "Yes! I'm sorry, I've been bad—!" you cried out while Kylo relentlessly fucks you with his fingers. "NGggh— Please, I-I can't cum anymore!" you cried, holding onto your restraints. "You **will** , because **I told you so**." Kylo growled, and you grit your teeth, trying your best to hold back your screams, but failed anyways.

With another thrust of his fingers, you cum all over his hand for the nth time, eyes rolling back and back arching at how intense you felt. Kylo finally stops, and you fall limp on the bed, and you felt like you were about to pass out at how tired you felt. "That's my good girl," Kylo whispered, kissing your forehead. He starts to slowly slip his fingers out, and you whimper with every touch. It felt like your nerves were on fire.

And what's worse, Kylo seemed to notice this. He made sure to pull out so agonizingly slow, and just when you thought it was over, he pumps his fingers in you again. You yelped, your hips bucking, and Kylo chuckles. "Whoops." he whispered. "P-Please— Too much," you whined, and for once, Kylo listens to you. He takes his fingers out, and you let out a shaky sigh. He reaches for your chains, and your arms fall on the bed when he releases you, and you could barely move an inch.

Kylo checks on you, looking for signs of discomfort, but so far there was nothing. "You're doing great, princess. But I'm not done with you yet. Color?" he asks. "Green," you said, and Kylo caresses your cheek. "That's good. You remember your safeword?" he asked, and you nod. "Red or Saber." you mumble, and Kylo kisses your forehead.

Kylo hovers over you, grabbing your legs and pushing them up, letting it rest on his shoulders. "I need to be inside you," Kylo grumbled, and you wrapped your arms around him. "Daddy, fuck me, please. I need your cock," you said, and Kylo guides his cock to your hole.

No warnings whatsoever, he shoves his cock in your pussy, and you shrieked. "God, look at that. You feel this cock?" Kylo asked, grabbing your hand and putting it on your tummy where you could feel it bulging out every time Kylo thrusts in your cunt.

"Fuuck—!" you cried out, shutting your eyes as Kylo fucked you to oblivion. "You feel so good," Kylo growled, pounding on your pretty cunt. "You're such a good little whore. You love this, right?" Kylo says, staring at your face. You didn't even bother to respond, because Kylo already knew the answer to that.

"Of course you do. You're my little fucking whore after all," Kylo growled as he railed you. He grabs your neck, squeezing tight. You gasped for air, mouth agape and letting out ragged whimpers. "Right?" Kylo asked, leaning down close to your cheek. You feel your thighs get pushed up a little higher, and God, the head of his cock would graze on your cervix every time he thrusts in. Well, he was way bigger than you after all. 

You couldn't answer, you were far too into pleasure, and Kylo was more than okay with that. Your expressions were enough for him. "Are you sorry now, princess? Tell Daddy you're _fucking_ sorry." Kylo growled, and he loosens his grip on your neck, but he was still holding it firmly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" you cried out. "Again," Kylo said, pulling away from you as he held onto your hips with both hands. "I'm sorry— God!" you sobbed. Kylo's hand comes down on your cheek, and you whimpered. Kylo chuckles. "Flattering, but I prefer _Daddy_." Kylo purrs, and your back arches when you feel the Force toying with your oversensitive clit.

"Will you be good?" Kylo asked, slapping you again. He could feel your tears on his palms. "Yes Daddy! I-I'll be good!" you sobbed, your hips bucking. You couldn't take it. It was too much pleasure, but stars, that felt so, _so_ fucking good. 

"That's right, whore. Keep fucking crying." Kylo said, and he bites his lip when he feels your cunt twitch around his thick cock. Kylo moans as he watched you writhe beneath him. "Kylo—!" you cried out, holding onto the sheets. Kylo couldn't even care if you didn't call him Daddy, he just wanted to fill you up with his cum. 

"Slap me again, please, _please_ ," you plead. Kylo slaps your other cheek, and you yelped. It hurt so fucking good. "I'm gonna cum, fuuck, princess. Cum for me," Kylo growled. "Again, Kylo, please, hurt me!" you cried out, reaching for his hand. Kylo feels goosebumps rise at your desperate plea. Kylo grabs your neck, and he uses his other hand to slap you again.

The Force keeps toying with your clit, as if it was another hand that was making circles on it. You screamed, crying out Kylo's name as he fucked you roughly. Your eyes rolled back, and you letting yourself gush on your Daddy's cock.

"That's it, baby. You're so pretty when you cum." Kylo groaned, feeling your juices drip all over his thighs. "Fuck— God, I'm gonna fill you up. I'll put a fucking baby in you, F/N." Kylo said, the hand on your neck tightening. You only stared at him, letting him wreck your pretty pussy. "Fuck! F/N, _shiiit_ ," Kylo grumbled, thrusting irregularly in you. 

"Cum inside me, Daddy, please," you begged. "Want your cum, cum inside me!" you plead. Kylo gives your pussy a few more thrusts, before spilling his cum in your sopping cunt. "Yeah? Look at that princess, you're pussy's all stuffed by my cum," Kylo says, riding his orgasm out with slow thrusts. 

You whined, your hips bucking. You could feel his cum leaking from your pretty hole. Kylo shivers, the post-orgasmic feeling washing through his body. He lets go of your neck, letting you breathe. You closed your eyes, a little tired, and Kylo taps on your cheek. 

"F/N." he calls, and you open your eyes, seeing Kylo looking at you worryingly. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you—?" "It's okay, I'm okay," you smile weakly, tapping on his waist. Kylo sighs, before kissing your chest comfortingly. "You made a mess on the bed," Kylo teases, and you rolled your eyes. 

"I wonder why," you groaned. Kylo pinches one of your nipples, and you playfully tug on his hair. "I love you," you chuckle. "I love you too." Kylo says, leaning forward to give your lips a quick kiss. "But that still doesn't excuse you from disobeying my orders," Kylo says, and you groaned again. "Yeah, whatever," you said. 

_"Please, let's go to sleep. I can only take one punishments at a time... Every work days,"_

you joke, and Kylo chuckles. 

And the two of you slept. 

**_Or did you? Who knows._ **

**End.**


End file.
